


Sehnsucht

by quiekemaus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Nach Nuris Wechsel zu Real Madrid leidet Mario still vor sich hin. Die Sehnsucht nach seinem Freund ist allgegenwärtig, auch wenn er diese zu verstecken versucht.





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Sämtliche angesprochenen Personen gehören ausschließlich sich selbst. Ihr Denken und Handeln sowie die gesamte Geschichte ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen, hat mit der Realität in weiten Teilen nichts zu tun und nichts liegt mir ferner, als irgendjemandem zu schaden.
> 
> Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot kam mir beim Hören des Liedes 'Sehnsucht' von Helene Fischer.

Neue Herausforderungen erfordern neue Wege.  
Das war mein Gedanke, als du mir von deinen Plänen erzählt hast.  
Ein Angebot von Real Madrid kann man einfach nicht ausschlagen, egal wie wohl man sich in seinem Verein fühlt.  
Wir sind zusammen Deutscher Meister geworden und man sagt doch immer „Wenn es am schönsten ist, soll man gehen.“  
Nun bist du fort, viele hundert Kilometer weit weg von mir.  
  
Während ich hier in Dortmund sitze und mit einem Tee in der Hand das triste Herbstwetter draußen vor dem Fenster beobachte, läufst du in der sonnigsten Stadt Europas wahrscheinlich noch draußen im T-Shirt rum.  
Dabei würde ich dir Unrecht tun, wenn ich behaupte, dass du es besser hast als ich.  
Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist in deinem Verein noch nicht richtig angekommen, hast dich von deiner Verletzung nur schwer erholt und bisher keine einzige Sekunde auf dem Platz gestanden. So hast du dir das sicher nicht vorgestellt, als du dich für den Wechsel nach Madrid entschieden hast.  
Und auch ich hätte dir Besseres gewünscht.  
  
Langsam legt sich die Dunkelheit über die Stadt. Ich erhebe mich seufzend von meinem Platz am Fenster und schlurfe in die Küche, um meine leere Tasse in die Spülmaschine zu stellen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerke ich, dass ich nun eigentlich etwas essen sollte.  
Da der Rest der Familie ausgeflogen ist, nehme ich mir lediglich einen Joghurt aus dem Kühlschrank. Wieso soll ich schon für mich alleine etwas kochen? Ich habe doch sowieso keinen Appetit.  
  
Zurück in meinem Zimmer sinke ich auf mein Sofa. Während ich meinen Joghurt löffle, schalte ich den Fernseher an und zappe wahllos durch die unzähligen Kanäle. Irgendwie läuft in letzter Zeit nur  Müll in der Flimmerkiste. Oder liegt das an mir? Mit dir zusammen habe ich oft Filme geschaut oder mich über unsinnige Fernsehshows amüsiert. Aber wieso soll ich mir so etwas ansehen, wenn niemand da ist, mit dem ich über den Schwachsinn lästern kann?  
  
Genervt schalte ich das Fernsehgerät wieder aus und greife stattdessen zu einer Sportzeitschrift. Zuerst gelingt es mir, mich einigermaßen auf meine Lektüre zu konzentrieren, doch irgendwann schweifen meine Gedanken wieder ab. Ich spüre, wie meine Augen immer schwerer werden und mir schließlich langsam zufallen.  
  
Und dann bist du da.  
Es ist früher Morgen und du liegst neben mir in meinem Bett. Während ich langsam aufwache hast du dich über mich gebeugt und verwöhnst mich mit sanften Küssen. Ein Blick in deine dunklen Augen verrät mir, dass es dir gut geht. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Wir haben einen freien Tag vor uns, an dem wir tun und lassen können, was wir wollen. Draußen scheint die Sonne und ein fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher dringt durch das geöffnete Fenster zu uns herein.  
Als du merkst, dass auch meine Lebensgeister zu mir zurückgekehrt sind, begrüßt du mich mit einem geflüsterten „Guten Morgen“. Dabei strahlst du mich an und ich sehe die Lachfältchen, die sich um deine Augen herum bilden. Sie lassen dich noch besser aussehen, obwohl das fast schon nicht mehr möglich ist.  
Welches Glück habe ich doch, dich lieben zu dürfen. Und dabei ist es nicht nur dein perfektes Aussehen, was mir an dir gefällt, sondern vor allem dein toller Charakter und die vielen Gemeinsamkeiten, die uns verbinden.  
  
„Hey, woran denkst du, Schatz?“, fragst du mich und schaust mir dabei tief in die Augen.  
„Daran, dass ich dich liebe.“, gebe ich zurück, küsse dich lange und ziehe dich dabei eng an mich.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“, wisperst du, als sich unsere Lippen für einen kurzen Augenblick voneinander trennen.  
  
Das Piepsen meines Handys lässt mich hochschrecken. Ich sehe mich in meinem spärlich beleuchteten Zimmer um und begreife nur langsam, dass es wieder einmal nur ein Traum war, in dem ich dich gesehen habe. Inzwischen habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass du mich Nacht für Nacht in meinen Träumen besuchst. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit kann ich mich dann der Illusion hingeben, wir wären so glücklich vereint wie noch Monate zuvor.  
  
Als meine Augen sich zufällig auf die Uhr richten, bemerke ich, dass der Zeiger fast schon auf Mitternacht steht. Träge erhebe ich mich von meinem Sofa, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Dabei fällt mir mein Handy wieder ein. Ich müsste eigentlich gar nicht aufs Display schauen, um zu wissen, dass die neue Kurzmitteilung von dir ist.  
„Bist du noch wach?“  
Es ist jeden Abend der selbe Text, den du mir schreibst.  
Schnell beeile ich mich, meine Schlafsachen anzuziehen und die Zähne zu putzen.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten liege ich bereits in meinem Bett, das Handy in der Hand.  
„Ja, bin ich.“, lautete meine kurze Textnachricht an dich und ich weiß, dass es sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln kann, bis mein Telefon wie jede Nacht klingelt.  
  
Schon beim ersten Ton gehe ich ran.  
„Hey.“, begrüße ich dich mit sanfter Stimme und höre deinen leisen Atem durch das Telefon an mein Ohr dringen.  
„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?“, lautet wie immer deine Antwort.  
„Hab mich gerade erst hingelegt. War im Bad, als deine SMS kam.“, antworte ich ausweichend.  
„Achso. Wie war dein Tag?“, erkundigst du dich und ich frage mich dabei nicht zum ersten Mal, wann deine Stimme eigentlich aufgehört hat, fröhlich zu klingen.  
  
Du interessierst dich für mein Leben, genau wie ich mich für deines interessiere. Wir wissen beide, dass wir nur so die Entfernung überbrücken und unsere Beziehung aufrecht erhalten können.  
Aber ein gemeinsames Leben am Telefon aufrechtzuerhalten ist schwieriger, als ich es mir je habe vorstellen können.  
  
„Mein Tag war wunderbar.“, lüge ich dich an, weil ich dir nicht sagen möchte, dass ich vor Sehnsucht nach dir vergehe. Ich will es dir in deiner Situation nicht noch schwerer machen.  
Deshalb erzähle ich dir von dem lustigen Abend mit einigen alten Freunden, zu dem ich eingeladen war. Dass ich nicht hingegangen bin, weil ich keine Lust hatte, verschweige ich dabei großzügig. Was bringt es dir, wenn du weißt, dass ich mich von allem zurückziehe, mich in meinem Zimmer verkrieche und dabei nur an dich denke?  
  
Ich spüre, wie Traurigkeit von mir Besitz ergreift. Nur mit Mühe kann ich meine Tränen zurückhalten. Ich will nicht weinen. Stattdessen berichte ich lieber lachend von Erlebnissen, die nie stattgefunden haben und lasse dich so an meinem Scheinleben teilhaben.  
  
Vor dir selbst erzählst du nicht viel. Was hast du auch schon zu berichten? Du trainierst hart, weißt jedoch, dass dein Bemühen dennoch nicht belohnt werden wird. Nebenbei lernst du Spanisch, obwohl du dich in deiner neuen Umgebung nicht wohl fühlst und am liebsten wieder zurückkommen würdest. Sich das immer wieder eingestehen zu müssen, würde es noch noch schlimmer machen.  
  
„Wie gerne würde ich jetzt neben dir liegen. Ich vermisse dich, Mario.“, lässt du mich wie jede Nacht wissen.  
„Sobald es irgendwie möglich ist, komme ich dich besuchen. Wir schaffen das, Nuri.“, ermutige ich ihn daraufhin täglich, immer um einen fröhlichen Unterton bemüht, der mir allerdings mit jedem Mal schwerer fällt.  
  
Um mich nicht doch noch selbst zu verraten, gebe ich vor müde zu sein.  
Deine Entgegnung in Form eines auf den Telefonhörer gedrückten Kusses lässt mich schwer schlucken.  
Wieder wird mir klar, wie viele Kilometer uns trennen, dass wir uns nicht wie früher beim Training sehen oder uns einfach ins Auto setzen und in wenigen Minuten die Entfernung zwischen uns überbrücken können.  
Doch auch darüber rede ich nicht mit dir.  
Einer von uns beiden muss stark bleiben.  
Du hast genügend eigene Sorgen, wieso sollte ich dich dann noch mit meinen eigenen Problemen und meiner Sehnsucht belasten?  
Dabei halte ich es selber kaum noch aus ohne dich.  
Manchmal würde ich am liebsten einfach nur schreien, aber ich weiß, dass der Schmerz davon nicht vergeht.  
Nach einem geflüsterten „Ich liebe dich“ lege ich auf und lasse das Handy sinken.  
  
Nun kann ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen.  
So wie immer.  
Ich weine mich vor Sehnsucht in den Schlaf und wache mit dem Gedanken an dich wieder auf.  
Mit jedem Tag vermisse ich dich mehr, aber ich will stark bleiben für dich, für uns.  
Wie lange wird mir das noch gelingen?  
  


 

_Doch ich erzähl dir nie von meiner Sehnsucht._   
_Die immer größer wird mit jedem Tag._   
_Dass sie mich jeden Morgen weckt_   
_und mit mir schlafen geht,_   
_auch das verschweige ich dir jede Nacht._   
_Ich war schon immer so gestrickt,_   
_weiß nicht, woran das liegt._   
_Hab oft, um nicht zu weinen, gelacht._

_(Helene Fischer – Sehnsucht)_


End file.
